Haunted Henry
Haunted Henry is the eleventh episode of the fifth season. Plot One evening, Henry is working late with Edward, and an owl hoots. Edward warns Henry that when the owl hoots, a mist will roll in soon, along with a ghost. Henry scoffs at the story and sets off with his goods train, but later to his surprise, a mist does roll in. He has to slow at an amber signal, and after seeing a closed crossing gate, a red signal, a coat discarded on a tree branch, and a light flickering at a station, Henry's crew decide to turn back. The next day, they discover that a nearby viaduct was unsafe and would have collapsed if they had tried to cross. Later, Henry's driver informs him that the viaduct has been repaired, and they can try to cross again that night. While preparing to leave with his train, Henry gets spooked after hearing an owl hoot and Gordon speed by. The trucks tease him, but later down the old line, they see the crossing gates close and signal turn red by themselves, and they become spooked too. They surge forward through the gates and hit a landslide, plunging into a ravine. Soon, Old Bailey the fogman arrives on a handcart and reprimands Henry and his crew for not heeding his warnings. Henry's driver apologises, and to make up for it, Sir Topham Hatt reopens the station and Old Bailey is made the stationmaster. Characters * Edward * Henry * Sir Topham Hatt * Old Bailey * Gordon (does not speak) * Thomas (cameo) * James (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) Locations * Wellsworth * Old Bailey's Station * Shunting Yards * The Viaduct (mentioned) Trivia * Stock footage from Thomas, Percy and the Dragon is used. * In PBS Kids Sprout airings, the quote "Stupid Bird!" is cut due to censorship for the target audience. * The line "The big green engine" is simply replaced with "Henry" in the US narration. * In the UK narration, after the truck teases Henry, the narrator adds "and the others giggled in their silly way." This is missing in the US narration. * In the UK narration, an echo effect is heard when Henry's driver says "Who's there?". This is missing in the US version. * A rare picture implies that Gordon may have been intended to have a larger role in this episode. * In Germany this episode is named "Henry and the Spook". In Norway its title is "It Spooks for Henry". In Denmark it is called "Henry Sees Ghosts". In Japan it is called "Events Among the Fog". Goofs * Some light stands appear at the beginning. * Studio equipment is visible on the top right corner when Henry first puffs through the fog. * Only the front gate of the level crossing closes, the back gate is already shut. * In the head-on shot of Henry with James puffing by, Henry's eyes are wonky. * When Henry puffs back into the fog while pushing his train, two freight cars got switched around. * When the trucks fall into the ravine, you can see track on the side of the ravine leading downward. * One of the truck's faces partially comes off when they land in the ravine. * A brakevan should have been added to Henry's train. Gallery File:HauntedHenryUStitlecard2.png|Original US title card File:HauntedHenryUStitlecard.png|US title card File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon27.png|Stock footage File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragon79.png|Stock footage File:Henry2.png|Henry File:Workmen.jpg File:Orangevan.png Image:OldBailey.jpg|Old Bailey Image:HauntedHenry.PNG|Henry Image:HauntedHenry2.jpg|Deleted Scene File:HauntedHenry4.jpg File:HauntedHenry5.jpg|Henry and Edward File:HauntedHenry6.jpg File:HauntedHenry8.jpg File:HauntedHenry9.jpg File:HauntedHenry10.jpg File:HauntedHenry11.jpg File:HauntedHenry12.jpg File:HauntedHenry13.jpg File:HauntedHenry14.jpg File:HauntedHenry15.jpg|Old Bailey the stationmaster File:HauntedHenry16.png File:HauntedHenry17.png|Edward File:HauntedHenry18.png File:HauntedHenry19.png File:HauntedHenry20.png File:HauntedHenry21.png File:HauntedHenry22.png|Thomas, Henry, Annie, and Clarabel File:HauntedHenry23.png File:HauntedHenry24.png File:HauntedHenry25.png File:HauntedHenry26.png File:HauntedHenry27.png File:HauntedHenry28.png File:HauntedHenry29.png File:HauntedHenry30.png File:HauntedHenry31.png File:HauntedHenry32.png File:HauntedHenry33.png File:HauntedHenry34.png|Old Bailey and the Fat Controller File:HauntedHenry35.jpg|Deleted scene File:HauntedHenry36.jpg File:HauntedHenry37.jpg|Deleted scene Episode File:Haunted Henry - British Narration|UK narration File:Haunted Henry - American Narration|US narration Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Episodes